


Like Father Like Son

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, topri with babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri's way too worried about the new addition to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like Son

                Seungri and Seunghyun were both waiting a little bit anxiously outside of their son’s school. Today would be an important day for the family and they had made sure to tell their boy constantly so he would know what was going to happen. Seungri was anxious for the reaction their kid would have and to get back home just so they could be done with it. It’s not that he lacked trust with his mother and Seunghyun’s mother, but he really, really just wanted to get over this first moment quickly. He had read books on how to introduce a new sibling to your current children but—they had all been for adopted children. And the baby girl waiting at home with their mothers definitely wasn’t adopted. Not really.

                Their boy had been the same after all. One day, Seunghyun just walked into the room where Seungri was busy setting the table and said, “It’s time.” Seungri knew what he meant of course. They had been talking more and more about starting their family so he was excited. It took a few months to find a surrogate that they were compatible with and researching family histories had been a pain, but Seungri thought that if they were going to do this, they would do it right. Besides… he had to admit that in some way he loved every second of it.

                They had decided that Seunghyun would be the donor the first time, and Seungri was honestly excited about it. He couldn’t wait to see what type of features their baby would keep from Seunghyun. From what Seungri had seen of Seunghyun’s family, he knew they had very dominant genes, and he was counting on that. Seungri hadn’t been disappointed. The first time they met their baby he could see so much of Seunghyun in him. Despite the fact that his eyebrows weren’t as big or full as Seunghyun’s he could already tell that they would be one day. His nose was just like Seunghyun’s and Seungri didn’t even want to begin to think of his lips. When they arrived the baby had been asleep but after an hour of the two of them just staring at him in silence he opened his eyes and Seungri let out a soft gasp. They were just as he had seen them in Seunghyun’s baby pictures.

                Finally he spotted their boy’s familiar mop of hair, watching as he shouldered his backpack, a serious expression on his face as he focused his eyes on the ground. He was always watching where he stepped so carefully, making sure he didn’t scuff his shoes. When he finally lifted his gaze enough it was because Seunghyun called out to him, and he ran immediately when he saw both of them waiting by their car. Seungri opened the door for him and once they were all tucked inside, Seungri behind the wheel, he turned his head to look at their son.

                “Are you excited?” he asked hesitantly. Their boy hadn’t really talked too much about it expect when Seungri insisted they had conversations, but he was already busy pulling out a sketch pad and crayons from his backpack. Seungri sighed when he saw his son’s small shoulders shrug once slowly. Seunghyun reached over to pat Seungri’s back gently, moving his hand to squeeze his shoulder.

                Seungri blamed himself, really. For wanting there to be someone that was like him too. Even though he loved their son, he had to admit he didn’t see a lot of himself in him except when things Seungri did or said were suddenly echoed back. Seungri could only give him things that he could learn, not any quirks that were passed down. Their son showed more and more of Seunghyun’s family talents every day, his sketch book had just been the start. Despite the fact that he used crayons for his medium because he found them easier to work with, Seunghyun and everyone he showed their son’s drawings to proudly said their boy had an excellent eye and talent for anything abstract. And Seungri was proud of that, there was no way he wouldn’t be… but he dreamed of someone that could have the talents his family did as well.

                He wanted a daughter or son that he could give his sweet voice to, or maybe his ease to learn languages, or how he could play any sport fairly well. He wanted there to be someone in their family that reflected him as well. Now, he wasn’t so sure if he had made the right decision. They couldn’t do things in a more traditional way. Their son didn’t have those moments where he could watch the belly of someone grow slowly over the months, he didn’t know what it felt like when someone kicked against his hand when he couldn’t even see them, and there wasn’t a way for them to help him get used to the idea that someone else was coming. Really, the most they were able to do was take him with them when they went shopping for clothes for the baby.

                Seungri had been elated when they found out it was a girl, and he felt a rush as great as the one he felt for their son whenever he got sonogram updates. As the estimated delivery date grew nearer and nearer he had been in a panic to get everything ready. He had stacks of boxes full of diapers, clothes, and everything in between that he knew they would need. Their boy at first had been a challenge. They really didn’t know what they were doing but he was thankful both of them seemed to have that paternal instinct anyway.

                Although Seungri knew that different challenges would come with a girl he was confident that they wouldn’t struggle as badly as they had the first time. Not with the things that counted anyway. Like if she got a sudden fever in the middle of the night, or how to tell when she was hungry or tired or just grumpy in general. He already had a chiropractor on hold for when their daughter came home so she could have her tiny bones checked and maybe adjusted in ways that would make her more comfortable. And her doctor would be the same as their son’s, just so they didn’t have to deal with someone unfamiliar. The first time they took their boy to the doctor, Seunghyun had been watching everything the man did like a hawk, an intimidating scowl on his face the whole time.

                When he parked inside the garage, he heard the snap of the sketch book behind him, and the zipper of a backpack as everything was put back inside it and closed. Seungri turned to look at Seunghyun who seemed to be holding it together for the both of them. He relaxed slightly when he saw Seunghyun’s dimples appear with a reassuring smile and they both got out of the car to follow their son inside. He could hear the chatter and cooing of both their mothers as soon as he was through the door, and followed his son’s example as he took off his shoes and set them neatly to the side. At least Seungri didn’t have to worry about him being messy.

                “Can I change out of my uniform first?” their son asked and Seunghyun nodded, pushing him gently in the direction of his room.

                “Hurry up,” Seunghyun warned, taking off his jacket and reaching back for Seungri’s hand. “Stop worrying, you’re making me nervous.”

                Seungri smiled apologetically at Seunghyun before nodding, standing straighter as he walked to the living room where he knew their mothers were with their new baby girl. He couldn’t help his grin as he saw the top of her head, her hair as dark as his was when he wasn’t dyeing it a different color, curling slightly right now—something his mom had informed him would fade eventually before coming back later on maybe. Seungri really hoped it did.

                She was wrapped in a light green blanket, her little fingers curling into fists from time to time. Seunghyun was there before him and he swept down to kiss her forehead before they placed her back in their makeshift crib on the sofa. Seungri was so focused on making sure she would fit there snugly with no chance of rolling away that he didn’t notice his son was standing next to him, watching his sister with careful, serious eyes and when he finally did he was suddenly nervous again. Would he like her? Would a sudden brotherly instinct wake up in him just as his love for their son had as soon as he laid eyes on him for the first time? He was about to ask him all of this because he could never hold his tongue when their boy dashed away suddenly, his feet stomping loudly on the floor.

                Seungri felt like he could cry. He didn’t get the chance do this properly. He had a plan, as bad as it sounded every time he went over it he knew he was going to stick with it. He could feel the tears getting ready to build up because he wanted so badly for everything to be perfect just as it had been since the day he met Seunghyun but—he stopped short when he heard the rapid sound of a shutter going off. When he glanced down again he raised his eyebrows as he saw his son snapping quick pictures of the baby sleeping with an iPad, watching the screen as he zoomed in and out of different parts of her face, her chubby fingers, and her feet wrapped in her tiny socks that were slipping off slowly.

                “Told you not to worry,” he heard Seunghyun whisper against his ear, his phone appearing in front of Seungri as he began to take a video of the scene in front of them.

                “There’s no doubt he’s your son,” Seungri mumbled, watching their son put away the iPad after posting a few select pictures with no captions (on a private Instagram, of course) and climbed on top of the couch carefully, reaching with his finger slowly so his sister could hold on to it.

                “She’s strong,” their son mumbled quietly, moving his free hand to touch her hair. “Like you, dad.” Seungri blinked when his son looked up at him, showing off his wide smile with two missing teeth and dimples on his cheeks.

                He shouldn’t have worried at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i think about topri with babies a lot >:v


End file.
